Traditional trailer light systems include wiring harnesses that extend to driving such as brake lights and turn signals located on each side of a trailer to indicate when an operator towing a trailer desires to alter a general driving condition of the trailer when in tow. For example, some conventional wiring harnesses extend from a rear portion of a trailer and are consolidated into one or more plugs that are coupled to plugs or connection ports of a vehicle. Such plugs or connection ports are traditionally located near a rear bumper or a trailer hitch portion of the vehicle.
Unlike a typical vehicle lighting system, trailer lighting systems are sometimes exposed to extraneous elements and, as a result, periodically fail. For example, a boat trailer may be submersed into water as a boat is launched and docked onto a trailer. Such exposure to water may degrade a boat trailer lighting system at a later time. For example, corrosion or oxidation of a boat trailer lighting system may occur over time when a boat is stored. When a user desires to tow the boat trailer at a later time, the integrity of the trailer lighting system may be in question and, if failure occurs, may cause delays in departure times. As such, what is needed is a device or system that allows a user to efficiently test a trailer light system prior to departure without having to use a vehicle to couple the trailing lighting system to a vehicles connection port to test a trailer lighting system.